quand la vérité vient de votre pire ennemi, ca fait mal
by warblersforever
Summary: blaine et Kurt vivent un moment compliqué dans leur couple à cause de Seb, Seb en en assez d'être la troisième roue du carrosse et vient dire à Kurt la vérité sur Blaine


_**Chers membres de Fanfiction, ceci sera mon dernier O.S , je sais que j'avais des fictions en cours, mais pour des raisons personnels évidentes (rupture amoureuse douloureuse) je vais arrêter d'écrire du moins pour un temps, je n'exclue pas de revenir un jour, mais pour le moment je ne peux plus, j'ai perdu ma muse….. Et l'envie d'écrire.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ion suivit, qui ont accorder un peu de leur temps à la lecture de mes fictions, que ce soit les dernières, ou celle publié sous le nom de PAVAROTTI62 .**_

_**Merci surtout à Joycecasey391 qui a fait partie de mes co-auteurs, en fait elle fut la seule, mais une sacrée fille, avec un talent fou, continu surtout à écrire, je t'ai donné les clefs, ouvre les bonnes portes….. **_

Quand la vérité vient de la bouche de votre pire ennemi, ça fait encore plus mal…..

Il est 8 h oo du matin, je viens d'écrire une lettre à Blaine, hier soir on a rompu, mais après une bonne nuit, comme le disait ma mère, la nuit porte conseil, j'avais décidé de lui laisser une chance, après tout il avait juste embrassé Sébastian, bon d'accord ce n'était pas la première fois, mais en ce moment je lui avais fait pas mal de mauvais plans, et il s'était senti abandonné. Et Sébastian comme toujours en avait profité pour le récupérer….. Hésitant j'appelais Rachel qui me dit alors de lui donner.

Bref après quelques hésitations , je décidais de lui donner cette lettre, je prie le chemin de la fac et le trouvais tout naturellement devant la cafeteria, adossé au mur, mais pas seul, Sébastian trainait encore autour de lui, la rage d'hier soir, et le baiser me remonta à la figure, je me précipitait sur Seb et le plaquait au mur, après lui avoir mis mon poing dans la figure, Blaine m'arrêta et mis ses bras autour de ma taille, au moment de me lâcher , Seb tenta de me rendre son coup de poing mais Blaine arrêta sa main dans l'élan.

Tu ne touches plus jamais à Kurt Seb, c'est clair fit Blaine

Ok, mais je crois que tu devrais lui parler... il est un peu trop à cran à mon gout. Fit Seb.

Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, Merci FIT Blaine en m'éloignant vers la voiture.

Tiens, je rentre à l'appartement. Fis –je en lui tendant la lettre.

Kurt, je … fis Blaine avant d'être coupé.

Lis et on verra après. Terminais-je en allumant le moteur.

Je rentrais et attendis, j'envoyais un message à Rachel qui savait tout de nos problèmes actuel avec Blaine mais pas de réponses, elle devait surement être occupée. C'est alors qu'on sonna à la porte, j'allais ouvrir.

Seb ? ? Blaine n'est pas là. Dégage fis-je

En fait c'est toi que je suis venu voir, fit Seb, il faut qu'on parle…

Je le fis entrer sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'ouvris une bière, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi non plus, et lui en donné une.

Kurt je veux que tu saches la vérité, je ne reverrai pas Blaine, je pars, j'en ai marre de courir après ton mec sans être celui qu'il choisit fis seb.

Je comprends rien Seb, Blaine m'a dit que tu l'avais embrassé et qu'il t'avait repoussé mais si c'est ça que tu es venu me dire je le savais déjà, d'où le coup de poing FIS6JE

T'a une bonne frappe sur ce, fit Seb en frottant sa joue.

Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter là, tu vois, tu tourneS autour de mon mec depuis tellement longtemps que ça en devient fatiguant de lutter contre ça, je le laisse choisir…répondis-je

Choisir ? il n'a jamais su fit Seb

Et là j'ai plus rien compris, Seb s'est levé en montant le son, son ton était sûr, plus puissant, plus clair, mais plus douloureux aussi, 5 minutes, 5 longues minutes de souffrance, personnelles…

Mais putain Kurt, ouvre les yeux, ton mec est pas fidèle, il sait très bien caché son jeu, je ne l'ai pas embrassé, il l'a fait comme il le fait depuis un an, en fait il n'a jamais cesser, c'est ce qu'il t'a dit, et toi tu l'as cru, aveugler par ce putain de sentiment.

Non tu mens, fis je en pleurant.

Je suis pas là pour te mentir, mais pour t'ouvrir les yeux, merde, tu veux des mots sur les actes , ok, hier soir , il m'a sucer, et il a aimé cela, il a eu ton message mais il était trop occupé, c'est pas la premiere fois Kurt, je lui ai demandé si cette fois il allait te quitter, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas pour le moment, et il a remis ça, on a fait l'amour Kurt, tu m'entends, on a couché ensemble….Mais c'est la dernière fois pour moi aussi, j'en ai marre de le partager, tu avais le droit de savoir. Maintenant je te laisse. Réfléchi Kurt, ce mec est nocif, tu as cru que c'était moi, mais je suis comme toi en fait. Il nous a menés en bateau tous les deux.

Seb quitta l'appartement, me laissant sans voix, sans réponses, sans vie… comment j'avais pu me tromper sur Yohann à ce point-là…. Je lui avais donné trois ans, trois années magnifiques, et Seb venait de tout effacer en 5 minutes. Le pire c'est que je ne lui en veux même pas…. Je sais plus quoi penser, je suis vidé, j'ai mal, plus rien ne fonctionne, alors je prends mon portable, autant en finir tout de suite…

Seb m'a tout dit, tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule, je ne veux plus te voir, c'est fini, on oublie tout.

Je fais mon sac et parti de l'appartement, un ami à accepter de m'héberger. Du moins le temps de finir les cours…. Il reste deux mois avant la fin des cours après la Fac… après je rentre chez moi, ma vie s'est arrêter définitivement

FIN …. Et cette fois je ne mettrais pas bonne lecture…

Ce fut un réel plaisir de faire partie de la grande famille des fictions….


End file.
